


The beast howls in my veins

by ironbulles (cptcrieff)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanmix, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptcrieff/pseuds/ironbulles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: werewolf!Stiles fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beast howls in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> posted on [tumblr](http://rotschwarze.tumblr.com/post/32071101121/the-beast-howls-in-my-veins-a-werewolf-stiles) and [livejournal](http://heureux-hasard.livejournal.com/17408.html)

>   
> **THE BEAST HOWLS IN MY VEINS – A WEREWOLF!STILES FANMIX**  
>  [[download](http://www.mediafire.com/?zfd0lp8n74c8nn0)] [[listen](http://8tracks.com/rotschwarze/the-beast-howls-in-my-veins)] [[livejournal](http://heureux-hasard.livejournal.com/17408.html)]  
> 
>
>>   
> **001\. CREEP radiohead**  
>  _I don't care if it hurts_  
>  I want to have control  
>  I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul
>> 
>> **002\. FEELING GOOD muse**  
>  _it's a new dawn_  
>  it's a new day  
>  it's a new life  
>  for me  
>  and I'm feeling good
>> 
>> **003\. WOLF LIKE ME tv on the radio**  
>  _my mind has changed_  
>  my body's frame but god I like it  
>  my hearts aflame  
>  my body's strained but god I like it
>> 
>> **004\. HOWL florence + the machine**  
>  _now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_  
>  my blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
>  the saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
>  I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground  
>  like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins
>> 
>> **005\. CONTROL MYSELF maroon 5**  
>  _I can't find anything to be sad about_  
>  they say I'm doomed but I feel fine
>> 
>> **006\. WOLVES the good natured**  
>  _I hear the howling and it's time to let go_  
>  the moon is rising and I'll never be alone  
>  wolves will take me home
>> 
>> **007\. RUN WITH THE WOLVES prodigy**  
>  _you run with the wolves, shout it out loud_  
>  you run, you run with the wolves  
>  you run with the wolves 
>> 
>> **bonus track - FULL MOON sonata arctica**  
>  _full moon is on the sky  
>  and he’s not a man anymore_


End file.
